Enigma Island
by Apocalyptic Muse
Summary: Chapter 2. Life on the island with an addition to the crew. A writer named Gwen. Together can the survivors find a way to live? Or will their differences keep them apart?
1. Tale of Gwenyth Dolan

_This is Version 2 of Episode One. The Prose version. It has changed, not drastically, but enough to be different. I left some stuff out that was in the script version. I realized after watching the pilot episodes again that I was off on some of the timeline. I also agreed with my reviewers, the script format was a little sketchy. If the actual true format could have been kept it might not have been that bad, but after I took a look I realized how confusing it was, and I apologize. Sorries! Forgive me!_

_I'm leaving the Script version up for now, but when I update with chapter two i'll take it down._

_I'm a little into Episode two, but I spent some time rewriting this one that I didn't have time for the Second bit. I'll have it up soon. I promise. And if it's not before the 25th then Merry Christmas (if it applies to you - - if it doesn't then Merry December!) to everyone._

_- - Muse._

**_Episode One_ **

_The Tale of Gwenyth Dolan_

_

* * *

_

_Come on - -_

_Step out - -_

_Of your rind_

_Assemble strength_

_Focus_

_Release_

_And run to me_

_You can never look back_

_To the visions from my past_

_They fade_

_And wilt in time_

--- Severed "Mudvayne"

_

* * *

_

_There is nothing to worry about. It was only turbulence. I heard someone saying that before chaos took hold. The screaming invaded my ears like a thousand Greeks besieging Troy. I clamped my hands over them, trying to shut everything out._

_I was dreaming... I had to be dreaming again._

_Why wasn't I waking up..._

_God, why wasn't I waking up!_

- )( - )( - )( - )( - )( - )( -

When Gwenyth Dolan woke up, a steady throbbing pain had latched onto her right side. For a moment she was terrified that she couldn't move. Her body was unresponsive, and she was numb all over except for her side. Her first memory was that of chaos, fire, screaming, pain. It was long over but she could still hear the sounds of a plane going down, it's passengers in a state of panic and terror. And then there had been one last high-pitched scream- - her own - - before silence.

Now she was waking up on a strange beach in the middle of fucking nowhere - - and she couldn't move. "Mark…" She whispered, blinking her eyes a few times against the light. "Mark!" A little louder._ Oh, please God, let Mark be okay…_

"Gwen, you're awake." Mark Patterson was soon at her side. "I was afraid you weren't going to wake up… but that Doctor that was going around said you were going to be fine. I'm glad that he was right." He helped her to a sitting position. Once up Gwen found that she could move, she had just been made stiff by lying around in the heat, in the sand.

"Yeah…. I'm fine…" Gwen replied, running a hand through her light brown hair. The voices of the other survivors filled her sore ears like a storm. So many had made it. So many didn't. "I just have a headache. You know, the heat… and stuff."

"Oh. You sure you're okay? You're really pale."

Mark Patterson was in his mid-thirties. He was five-eleven with dark brown hair that was prematurely graying. He was wearing a soiled gray suit. The jacket was missing and his button up white shirt was ripped and strained with sand and blood. And he worried a lot. He worried more than anyone else Gwenyth had ever known.

"Really… don't worry about me." She waved a hand. I've only just been through a devastating plane crash, been knocked out, and I think I have a broken rib, but oh please, no worries.

"I don't know, Gwen. Maybe be we should go tell that doctor, what was his name, Jack? What if you have a concussion?"

"I don't have a concussion. I'd be having other symptoms if I did. Don't worry…. I'm going to take a walk. Maybe I can see if there's something I can do."

"Just be careful." Mark warned.

Gwen waved him off again, nodding as she climbed to her feet. Without another word she began to wave her way through the other survivors, picking up bits of conversation as she went.

- )( - )( - )( - )( - )( - )( -

Gwenyth found the beach in chaos. It wasn't as bad as she imagined it had been directly after the crash, but it was pretty disorganized. She tried to help out as much as she could, but after a while she found herself getting dizzy so she decided to take a break. She went for a short swim and then took a walk down a mostly deserted stretch of the beach. Her shoes hung limply in her hands as she wandered alone, her eyes watching the wash of the water on the sand.

Her mind was spinning with the events of the last few days and everything leading up to the unfortunate accident. Although she had heard some arguing about the possible implications of it not being an accident -- to put it mildly accusations were flying hotly -- she believed it was just a stroke of bad luck.

And bad luck was not a stranger to Gwenyth Dolan…

- )( - )( - )( - )( - )( - )( -

****

Sydney, Australia (Flash Back)

_A Day Before the Crash_

Gwenyth sat on the sand, her vivid green eyes watching the waves wash upon the sand and over the tips of her gold-painted toes. She was thinking about her latest book and the fan's excitement had not changed since the one before. The only thing missing from her book signing had been the presence of her husband standing at her side.

She gazed sadly at the golden band around her left ring finger. She couldn't see the inscription, but she knew what it said by heart: Forever - Tim. A tear traced down her freshly tanned face. It was amazing how something seemingly so true could have been a lie.

She stood, pulling the ring off her finger with a vicious jerk. She raised her hand above her head and began to throw it into the sea… but she pauses. She can't do it. She can't get rid of it. She didn't understand how she couldn't force herself to get rid of something so painful. She lowers her hand and clasps it in her palm against her chest; the tears coming a little easier now.

She was interrupted from behind. "Heather and I are going to Gideon's tonight. One last get together before we have to catch our plane tomorrow. You're invited to go… If you like."

"Thanks, Mark, but I have to pack my things, and I might start on my next novel. I got an idea last night that I just can't get out of my head." She coerced a smile onto her face.

"Come on, Gwenyth, you need to relax. You just published your last one. Take a break. You deserve it."

"Thanks for caring, but it's okay. You know working helps me de-stress. I'll see you tomorrow for the flight."

"Yeah. The flight. Don't be late."

"Of course not."

- )( - )( - )( - )( - )( - )( -

****

Present

_Beach; site of crash_

Gwenyth had been late. Because they were late they had had to take a different flight. The one that had crashed. It was her fault. All her fault.

With a sigh she bent down and replaced her sandals on her feet. She headed into the jungle to continue her walk. She wanted to be alone to think and with all the action going on along the beach it would probably not happen. As she walked she admired the natural surroundings. She had never been to a place like this. Even under the circumstances she did not think that the beauty should go to waste.

After a while she found a particular shady tree to sit under and leaned back against the semi-rough bark. Her eyes slid shut and she drifted off to a fitful sleep…

- )( - )( - )( - )( - )( - )( -

_Gwenyth was standing by the window over a sink in a kitchen, a phone balancing on her shoulder as she was going through her mail._

_"Yes, Elizabeth, I know. Tim and I have been looking forward to this vacation, too. Its going to be great. I always wanted to go to Hawaii." She pauses for a moment. "Yeah, I hear the surfing is spectacular." Another pause. "Well, no, I've never really surfed before, but try new things, am I right?" She laughs, sitting down at the table._

_Suddenly the awful sound of breaks, screeching metal, screaming. With her heart beating furiously in her chest, time stretching irrationally she runs to the front door and throws it open. The scene that greets her is bloody, a nightmare. But all too real…_

_She shrieks, her hold on the phone loosening. It clatters to the ground._

- )( - )( - )( - )( - )( - )( -

"No!" Gwen sat up with a start. After a moment she raised her hand to her forehead. It was all a dream. Just a dream. No, a memory. A bad memory. There was a crack in the forest around her. She jumped, already startled. Moments later Mark came out of the jungle.

"Sorry to scare you. I've been looking all over for you. It's late and its getting dark. I was worried. It probably isn't safe for you to be out here away from everyone else. Who knows what could be out here."

Gwen smiled. Mark the worry wart.

"I'm sure we're in no danger near the beach, Mark, but if you are so insistent we'll go back, but it was so damned peaceful out here." She said, looking back.

The peace didn't last for very long. They were only a few minutes away from their point of origin when a loud growling emanated from the forest behind them.

"What the hell was that!?" Mark cried. "Gwen!"

"I'm right here… and I don't know."

Loud footfalls echoed through the forest at whatever was roaring approached them at great speed.

Mark had begun to panic. "We should get out of here." He grabbed her arm. "Now!"

She nodded dumbly, too afraid to question, but before they could move something huge came crashing from the underbrush, knocking her from Mark's grasp. She shakes her head, pushing away the shock and confusion. When she looked up she found the thing, whatever it was, had leapt on top of Mark and was baring it already crimson-stained teeth. She started to tremble before its gaze. What the hell is that thing!? Oh, God, Mark!He was screaming.

The beast turned away from her and buried its fangs into Mark's jugular. Blood splashed as it began to tear into his flesh. Gwen forced herself out of the fear-induced trance and to her feet. Cry later, run now. So she ran, the thing right behind her. Chasing her, stalking her.

"Somebody help me!" She raced through the forest, shoving the foliage out of her way until she slammed straight into something hard. She fell, taking the obstacle with her. She flailed at it, but hands clamped down on her wrists.

Someone telling her to calm down. An eastern voice. Accented. Calm.

Another person but… No time for calm.

"Oh, god, it got Mark. It killed him… It… It… We have to get out of here. It'll kill us, too. Help me, please, help me." Her head was dizzy. She felt herself being lifted from the ground, a pair of strong arms helping her along. They're weren't moving very fast, but whoever had found her sensed the danger also, and was hurrying.

When they arrived back at the beach, and were no longer being followed, she collapsed onto the sand. Her head was aching even worse, and she can't stop the sobs from escaping her throat. "Oh, Mark… Oh, my god, Mark…"

"You are safe now. Its okay." The man who had 'rescued' her said, kneeling beside her.

"No, it killed Mark. It grabbed him by the throat and…and… It ripped him to pieces."

"Sayid, what's going on?" Another man arrived from up the beach. It was the doctor. Jack, was his name.

"I don't know, but something attacked this woman, and I believe another is dead."

"Is she all right?" Jack came over, worry etched on his face.

"As far as I can tell." He looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms. "She's shaken up. You should probably take a look at her anyway."

"You're right. Can you bring her."

Sayid nodded and scooped Gwen up, then followed Jack back down the beach.

- )( - )( - )( - )( - )( - )( -

Gwen had calmed down a little, but had not really gotten over the shock of seeing her only friend murdered. She was sitting in the doctor's little make-shift tent on the beach, and Jack was administering some minor first aid. "You're lucky this isn't worse." He said, applying some ointment to the soles of her feet. "You're shoes must have broken off while you were running. You had some pretty bad cuts."

Gwen glanced over at a splinter of debris he had also pulled from the bottom of her foot. She had sliced it open and embedded the thing without even noticing.

"You should be fine. Just keep it treated. If you need anything you know where to find me. I'd advise to keep off it. You wouldn't want to aggravate it. It will heal quickly that way."

Gwen had been thinking, and finally had the courage to ask, "Where is the man that found me? He saved me."

"His name is Sayid. He's outside."

"Can I talk to him? Tell him thank you?"

"I don't see why not. Follow me." He helped her up. Once outside her pointed down the beach, across the firelight to where Sayid was sitting alone.

"Thanks Doctor---?"

"Just call me Jack."

"Gwen." She introduced herself before heading down the beach, slightly limping as she went. She ignored the occasional look from the curious ones who saw Sayid and Jack bring her in. She knew if she looked at them they would ask what happened, and she didn't want to get into it. Not with them…

"S-Sayid?" She said. She didn't know why she felt so nervous.

"Yes?" He raised his dark eyes, then realized who it was. "Are you okay?"

Gwen smiled at his concerned expression. He barely knew her, yet he cared to help her. "Yes. Just minor injuries, thanks to you. That is what I came to say. If you hadn't come along I would probably be dead right now. I don't think I would ever have found the beach again by myself. At least not in the state I was in." She paused. "I am sorry for running into you the way I did."

"That's all right." He said.

There was a loud crashing sound from the jungle. Gwen jumped. A roaring soon followed it. It was an awful mechanical sound. A woman from Brooklyn was saying it sounded familiar, but there was nothing familiar about that sound to Gwen. Not like an animal at all, yet not quite machine. Gwen was shaking horribly and started to back up. "What if its…"

"Its far away." Sayid reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It won't come here."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What do you think it is?"

Sayid shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well, whatever it is, it sounds unpleasant."

Sayid had to agree.

**_TBC…_**


	2. Misfortune's Ghost

Eek. Sorry about the time it took to update. I had major inspiration on my Stargate stories. I meant to make this chapter a little better, the description is lacking in places, and frankly I think it swings between sucking and not sucking… but oh well. There was also supposed to be a lot more in here… but it got to be seven pages and the end just seemed like a good place to stop. Review and let me know what you think. -------------Muse.

* * *

Episode Two

Misfortune's Ghost

* * *

Patience is how I'm living today

I lie before you stressing me out again

My life is twisted, twisted like your own brains

I can't accept that, I can't accept that again

--- Immune "Godsmack"

Gwen woke, her memory of the day before fuzzy around the edges of her conscious. She pulled herself to a sitting position and ran her hands through her hair. As her mind came around to wakefulness the events of yesterday came rushing back like a violent sucker-punch. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Mark, and his wife, and his kids. What were Jana and the boys going to do now that he was gone? What was Gwen going to do? For the past few years Mark had been her escape from loneliness, her friend that stayed beside her no matter what. Now she had no one. No one on an island full of strangers.

No. That wasn't entirely true. That's when she began to think about the two kind men she had met the night before. Jack, the doctor who had so carefully patched up her mediocre wounds, and Sayid, the quiet Iraqi with the dark, intense eyes and the soft voice. Why was she thinking about him? Could it be because he saved her life, or…

Gwenyth shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of those kinds of things right now. She had just been through tragic accident, she had been attacked by some kind of saber-toothed cat thing, and she had lost one of her only friends. Trying to figure out her personal feelings for some stranger (as tall, dark, and handsome as he might be) should be bottom of her list of priorities…

…yet she couldn't get the vision of his eyes out of her head.

The logical side of her personality analyzed this. _You've just been through multiple traumas so you are trying to grasp onto anything and anyone you can._ The other side of her argued vehemently against this. The other side was arcane, supernatural, and it was poking her in the mystical ribs with everything it had. It screamed to her to pay attention to him. And not just him, but to Jack and everyone else.

_Something strange is going to happen here. I sense it._

She didn't want these feelings, but they came anyway, bombarding her with vague impressions and leaving her with a stabbing headache. As her head fell in her hands she braced for the gathering pain.

- )( - )( - )( - )( - )( - )( -

****

Flashback

-- Dream --

She was somewhere hot, somewhere dark. She felt like she was in danger although there was no sign of something that might hurt her. She was lost and stumbling through the pitch black. Everything was calm and silent, but she seemed filled with anxiety. She had the feeling that she was being chased, but there was no pursuer.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash and everything faded into whiteness. But in the light she found no solace. For standing in front of her was a shadow, intangible. It made no move, just stood there. It was a human silhouette, but she could sense there was nothing human about this dark creature. It was a soulless being. Sorrow, hatred, and fear. She was afraid.

"Leave my mind and this place." She said. It always seemed to work before. The wraiths that had so abundantly visited her nightmares as a child would wither and die with this forceful command, but the thing stayed, its shadowy hand reaching out for her, pulling her back into the darkness…

--End Dream --

Gwen woke with a gasp, but immediately threw her hand over her mouth to stifle it. She sighed happily when she realized she was safe, safe on a plane. There were no shadowy figures, or evil beings. Just a bunch of people waiting patiently for the big metal bird to make its trip so they could all leave and go on their merry way.

She always thought it was so funny how people walked right past each other, day after day, and didn't even bother to think about the lives of those around them. Here were hundreds of lives, all brought together by one purpose: to get to L.A. But why? What were their stories? What was going through their minds, their hearts? No one else cared about that sort of thing, but she did. In a way it was her job, in another it was curiosity. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be someone else.

To let go of all the things that haunted her…

"Would you like a drink miss?" One of the flight attendants leaned over her.

"No thank you. I'm fine." Gwen nodded politely. The stewardess returned the nod with a smile and went on her way.

When she was fully gone Gwen leaned back against her seat and looked out the window. Below the ocean was passing in a quick pace. The water looked like a blue canvas spattered with white from the clouds and from the waves far below. It would have become relaxing if not for what happened next.

There was a sudden jolt, and she gripped the arm holds. "There's nothing to worry about." She heard someone saying a few rows back. "It's only turbulence. It will pass."

But it didn't - - and right before they fell from the sky she saw the shadow, his form outlined in the cockpit door. It hadn't just been a dream…

- )( - )( - )( - )( - )( - )( -

****

Present

(Author's Note: Most dialogue in this part, minus Gwen's, belongs to the writers. )

Gwen didn't know what started the fight, but it was quickly forgotten when the argument turned ugly, then physically violent. It was Sayid and that American jackass, she thought she heard him called 'Sawyer.' _How quaint. As in Tom?_ She would have said, if the situation hadn't been so severe. She hated fights, especially stupid ones; and this was a stupid one. She was afraid to try and stop it.

"Hey, guys, come on man!" Michael, another survivor, yelled. He looked uncertain about what to do also. Suddenly Jack, a woman, and a young man came hurtling into view.

"Break it up!" Jack shouted, trying to pull them apart. Michael jumped in to help. "Get off!"

"Get off, bitch!" Sawyer screamed.

"It's over!" Sayid.

"Come on!" Sawyer.

"That's it!" Jack and Michael managed to finally wrestle them apart.

"I'm sick of this madness." Sayid cried. Gwen was inclined to agree, but she kept quiet. She liked to stay on the sidelines until things calmed down a bit.

"Want more of me, boy!?' Sawyer spat.

"Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane. Go on! Tell them I'm the one- -" Sayid was cut off by a short remark by Sawyer.

"If the shoe fits, buddy!"

"What is going on!?" Jack demanded.

Sayid muttered something in Arabic. (Author's Note: I know what he said, in case you're wondering… it _was_ a swear.)

"What's going on?" Jack repeated.

Michael sighed and held out a pair of handcuffs. "Look, my kid found these in the jungle."

"And _this_ guy was sitting in the back row of business class, the whole flight. Never got up! Hands folded under a blanket." Sawyer said.

"Oh!" Sayid said, as if that explained everything. Gwen rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this shit.

"And for some reason, just pointing this out, the guy who sat next to him didn't make it."

"Thank you so much for observing my behavior." Sayid replied.

Gwen wanted to strangle everybody.

"Don't think I didn't see them pull you out of line before we boarded - -"

That's when Sayid jumped at Sawyer again, and frankly Gwen would have been happy to see him shut Sawyer up, but once again Jack and Michael stopped them.

"Bring it!" Sawyer screamed.

"Stop!" The woman with Jack screamed.

"Yeah, really!" Gwen jumped in finally. "Stop being such children! This is no time to be arguing!"

"Yeah, muffin!?" Sawyer spat. She couldn't help but notice the way his eyes went over her. Such a whore, he had been watching all the women like that…

"Don't call me muffin." She flinched, then added, "unless of course you would like to become Miss Sawyer." He scoffed. "Don't think I won't do it."

The woman (who Gwen later learned as being 'Kate') decided to stop this before it went any further. She quickly changed the subject. "We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help?"

"Yes, I might be able to." Sayid said.

Sawyer's mouth dropped open. "Oh great! Perfect! Let's trust this guy!"

"Hey. We're in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect." Another man put in. Thus far, Gwen had come to like him, although she didn't know his name. He seemed to be a pretty nice guy.

"Shut up, Lardo."

"Give it a break!" Jack said.

"Whatever you say, Doc. You're the hero." Sawyer huffed. Gwen wished she could get a very large stick and beat him over the head with it. It was that promising visual that kept her from opening her mouth again.

- )( - )( - )( - )( - )( - )( -

Gwen wanted to talk to Sayid, but he was talking to the one man, who she found by listening in that his name was Hurley. Unfortunately, he quickly found himself in an awkward moment when he learned Sayid had been part of the Republican Guard. Gwen took this moment to save both of them and step in. "Hi." She smiled, making her presence known.

"Oh, hello." Sayid returned. "How are you doing today? Jack said your foot was badly torn."

"Oh, I'm fine, considering." She laughed nervously. "And as far as I can tell I can walk on it, my foot, but he says not to, Jack, I mean. I guess he knows best, cos he's the doctor and all. And I guess it gives me a reason to be lazy, no?" She said jokingly. _Oh, man. You're lame. _She berated herself mentally. _Duh! You're a writer, you should be able to talk!_

Hurley quickly bowed out, leaving them alone.

"I do not recall you ever saying your name." Sayid pointed out as Gwen took a seat beside him to watch what he was doing with the transceiver.

"You're right." She said thoughtfully, "I didn't, did I. My name's Gwenyth Dolan."

He nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dolan."

_No,_ Gwen thought,_ the pleasure is all mine. _"So, I guess you're going to try to fix transceiver?"

"Yes. Perhaps then we will have a chance of getting off this island."

"Oh, I hope so." Gwen shivered. "I keep getting this feeling that our bad luck isn't over. You know, like something else is coming at us. You probably just think I'm a nut." She sighed.

"No. Not at all." He looked up from his work. "I've been feeling uneasy myself since we've been here."

She bit her lip. _Probably not in the same way as me, though._ She glanced out at the ocean and for a moment swore she caught a glimpse of a darkness on the shore. Then it was gone.

"Speaking of…" He said after a moment. "Why aren't you? Around me."

"What do you mean?" Gwen inquired innocently. Although she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

"What Sawyer said." He replied, then added, "and I know you heard what I said to Hurley."

"Oh, that. Doesn't matter to me." Gwen shrugged. "I think holding political boundaries as stereotypes is childish - -" She wanted to leave it at that, "oh, and by the way sorry about that comment earlier. I mostly meant Sawyer."

"Mostly?" Sayid smiled lightly.

"Well, come on, admit it. You could have ignored it and walked it away." She said.

He sighed. "I just get tired of it sometimes. Everyone looking at me like I'm a criminal."

"I don't think you're a criminal." Gwen said, laying a reluctant hand over his.

"You don't… do you?" He shook his head, and they both smiled.

_**tbc....**_

* * *

Next Chapter: Communications Issues.


End file.
